robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Goldbot
The Goldbot is a custom robot that can be built in [[Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA)|the Game Boy Advance version of Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction]], after unlocking all six of the Gold Parts and assembling them into one robot in the Robot Workshop (although the Gold Parts can be used when making other custom robots to some extent). While the Gold Traction is often the first Gold Part to be unlocked, the remaining Gold Parts will be unlocked in a random order, with players having to retrieve the last few Gold Parts either from competing in a multiplayer 'Grudge Match' against another player who has the parts they need or by using a Gameshark/Codebreaker code to unlock all the Spoils of War. A cheat code said to unlock all the Gold Parts by giving a custom robot a certain name (GOLD FINGER) has been proven to be false. The following are each of the Gold Parts needed to completely make the Goldbot: * Gold Chassis: Although the chassis is limited in that only the Gold weapons can be attached to it, the chassis has a notable advantage in that it cannot be flipped over. If flipped during battle, the robot will fly briefly into the air but will always land upright - therefore negating the need for a srimech. * Gold Traction: How this method of traction works isn't explained, as if applied to a robot that can be flipped over, the player will see there are no wheels or obvious method of locomotion underneath. Needless to say, the Gold Traction has a zero ground clearance level (the lowest among the traction types) and is as reliable as the tracks although much lighter. * Gold Power: This power source weighs a total of 17kg, making it the 3rd lightest power source in the game. However, it is joint-first with the 800W, 48V power source in the remaining categories of power, torque and reliability. This gives any robot that uses it great speed and pushing force while also been able to use heavier (more destructive) weaponry. * Gold Armour: This version of robot armour is as light as Fur, the weakest armour in the game barring not having any armour at all, at 7kg. However, its strength rivals that of Steel - the strongest armour in the game. The Gold Armour is one of the components not necessary to complete the Goldbot, but it is tougher then the best alternative armour (Kevlar). * Gold Grab-Claw Weapon: This weapon has great speed, power and reliability - been fitted to the front of the Gold Chassis. The weapon itself acts like other claw weapons (gripping onto an opponent for a short period of time) and operates in three stages; the first stretches out the claw with the claw itself extended, the second involves the claw grabbing an opponent within its grasp and the third retracts the claw - pulling a gripped robot towards you. An advantage of this weapon is that when you pull a gripped opponent towards you and then press to release them, they will be flung forward a short distance - allowing you to use this to throw them into a CPZ, arena hazard or into the pit. * Gold Flamethrower Weapon: This weapon also boasts impressive stats, with it been fitted to the rear of the Gold Chassis. While not as damaging as the Grab-Claw, the weapon's speed is very high while the weapon itself is unique - been the only flamethrower weapon that a player can use. During battle it fires a long stream of flame when activated, causing moderate to high damage to opponents. Statistically speaking, the Goldbot - when completed with all the Gold Parts - is the best robot in the game; its lighter weight of 81.5kg combined with its damaging weaponry, durable armour and strong power source in a chassis that cannot be flipped over make it both a great robot to use and a tough robot to beat. If used in the Gauntlet trials, it is even referred to in the results having no weaknesses and its strength simply listed as Supreme Robot. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Robots in Extreme Destruction (GBA)